


Amazing Man 2: Love Conquers All

by embrodski



Category: 2016 Hugo Controversy, Chuck Tingle - Fandom, Evil Superhero - Fandom, Rabid Puppies, Satire - Fandom, Space Raptors
Genre: Dinosaur Erotica, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embrodski/pseuds/embrodski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazing Man continues to liberate the world, one coup at a time. But when he encounters the only being on Earth who can keep secrets from Amazing Man, with the mystery of this handsome raptor-scientist pick the lock to Amazing Man's heart? And will the moment he lets go be the moment he gets more than he can handle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing Man 2: Love Conquers All

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I wrote Amazing Man as a satirical take on the 2015 Sad Puppies fiasco, with the titular character acting as a mash-up of Larry Correia and Brad Torgerson. I never expected to re-enter that universe. But two days after reading a Chuck Tingle interview, a story of how REAL LOVE would redeem Amazing Man invaded my brain, and wouldn’t leave.
> 
> I pounded out the following story over the weekend. I tried to start with the violence-porn of Amazing Man, and move it into the dinosaur-porn of Tingle. I think it’s OK! This world isn’t very deep in the Tingleverse, so it’s not as absurd as a lot of Tingle’s stuff. Of course it does not even compare to the Tinglers of The Master. But it was a damn fun use of my weekend.
> 
> More of my fiction can be found at http://www.deathisbadblog.com/fiction/

 

Amazing Man flicked the underside of an insurgent’s chin with one finger, to see what would happen.

Behind him, the Botanical Gardens of Rome’s La Sapienza University blazed with hellish delight. The tower of flames illuminated broken bodies scattered across the campus. Thick smoke hid the stars above. Amazing Man had knocked out the city’s power before he’d landed. Only those dancing fires lit the night.

He’d expected the insurgent’s head to snap back, maybe with enough force to break his neck. Instead his lower jaw shattered into splinters, his teeth crushed, and his upper jaw and cheeks fragmented into a dozen shards. Amazing Man grimaced and quickly finished him off with a blast of Amazing Heat-Vision.

Ordinance rained down on him as he did so, mostly coming from the nearby Physics building. The shells ricocheted off Amazing Man’s bulging pecs and exploded into the adjacent Law building. High-intensity laser fire raked him from the Physics building’s windows, accompanied by a mild tingling sensation. He ignored it, dashing from one insurgent to the next faster than their eyes could follow, incapacitating nine more, before killing the tenth insurgent.

He’d pondered on this during his two-minute, atmosphere-igniting flight from the Amazing Presidential Palace in DC. What reason was there for a supreme being to kill? It certainly wasn’t to prevent any bodily threat to himself, he was indestructible. In the two years since he’d liberated the United States, he’d observed that example killings didn’t seem to deter rebellion very much. And it felt gauche to straight-up murder tons of dudes just because he could.

On the other hand, he couldn’t just let them incite rebellion without any repercussions! It made him look weak. He was done listening to people ridicule him. He’d been done with it two years ago. There had to be consequences. So he’d settled on killing every tenth insurgent. It seemed appropriate--the ancient Romans had practiced decimation as a punishment tactic as well. A return to their roots, for these students. Hadn’t Alanis Morissette written a song about that sort of thing?

He began to hum to himself as he zipped between fighters in a blur. Breaking arms, crushing weapons, binding people with their own belts and webbing.

_ It’s like raaaaaaaiiiiin on your wedding night! _ as he popped off an insurgent’s head and spun beneath the shower of blood.

_ It’s like 10,000 spoons, when all you need is a knife! _

As he reached the midpoint of the song he smashed inside the physics building, a trail of destruction laid out neatly behind him. Amazing Man hurried to mop up the remaining opposition within, still humming. He wanted to walk into the laboratory lair just as the final notes of the song were fading away. It would be awesomely cinematic, even if it was only in his own head. It’s not like he was doing this for anyone else anyway.

His timing was off though, he was on  _ sneaking up on yooooouu _ when he ripped open the steel blast doors of the laboratory and stepped inside. Doc Orion whirled from a blinking, booping instrument panel, his lab coat flaring.

The lab coat had a special slit for Doc Orion’s reptilian tail, because Doc Orion was no human. Doc Orion was a Space Raptor, accidentally teleported to Earth from his home dimension during a nuclear experiment gone awry nearly a decade ago. He’d turned to low-level villainy immediately, and the two of them had battled on several occasions. You’d think a single battle would have been enough, but apparently human detention authorities were utterly incompetent, and Doc Orion kept escaping. Come to think of it, maybe it had been a mistake for Amazing Man to have accepted recruits from them. It could partly explain the absolute incompetence of his own Liberty Legions.

“Ah, Amazing Man. We meet aga--”

Amazing Man didn’t bother with the usual pleasantries. He was over all of it. In one amazing stride he was across the lab, punching Doc Orion square in his scaly chest, so hard that his heart exploded. The dinosaur gasped, and blood squirted from his face. He crumpled into Amazing Man’s arms, sinking to the floor. As the light faded from his eyes, Alanis’s voice trailed out in Amazing Man’s mind with  _ helping you out… _ and the final guitar strums echoed away. It was actually even more cinematic than what he’d been planning. Very nice.

Amazing Man stood up and looked around him. He peered through the walls with his Amazing Vision, scanning the city and the length of the Italian nation. It was a disheartening sight. Everywhere he looked, people wore T-shirts with Doc Orion’s face on them, a beret set rakishly on the dinosaur’s head. Many of the cities were suffering from riots, led by youths in Doc Orion masks. The masks grinned widely with a closed-lipped smile, often underneath ridiculous puritan hats. Amazing Man huffed in frustration. The whole country was a mess. He’d have to liberate it from Doc Orion’s Dread Minions, and add it to his growing Amazing Protectorate.

“You like dinosaurs so much?” he grumbled to himself. “I’ll give you a dinosaur! I’ll give you all the dinosaur you could ever want!”

Amazing Man regarded the noble beast below him. For an instant, his heart twinged. That fine musculature, those powerful arms… it was such a damned waste. He scooped up Orion’s majestic form and carried him to a large glass tank nearby. Gently he placed the body within. Then he located the phone-book-thick User’s Manual for Doc Orion’s high-tech contraption and rapidly fanned its pages over. Doc Orion was nothing if not meticulous, and Amazing Man used his Amazing Speed Reading to digest the entire manual in seconds without sacrificing comprehension. It was, as he’d suspected, a form of advanced Raptor Tech. A Recombobulator. Soon Amazing Man would have an army of raptor clones at his disposal… if he could ensure their loyalty.

Amazing Man directed the device to fill the Recombobulation tank with Psychic LCL Gel, then set it to begin its cycle. He put his hand over Doc Orion’s chest as the tank filled with the psychic gel. Once it was over his wrist he closed his eyes and concentrated. He pushed his will out through his hand, into the gel, suffusing his will into Doc Orion’s heart. He focused on his anger, his frustration. All those people, and not a one of them had any idea what he had to go through every day, as the only god humanity had. Their pleas, their derision. Their constant desire to be saved, and their contempt for their savior. He was never a person to them, only a tool, a plug-n-play Deus Ex Amazingness. He had finally shrugged off that yoke two years ago, and now the thought of how long he’d smiled and bowed beneath it sickened him. This was the anger and disgust he needed his Raptor Guard to feel. He could feel the psychic gel channeling it.  _ You ought to know what I feel _ , he thought.  _ You… you, you NEED to know _ .

The Recombobulator pinged it’s completion. Orion sat up with a jerk, sloshing gel onto the floor. His eyes flared open and he gasped deeply for breath. Amazing Man stepped back, as powerful claws gripped the tank’s edge and Orion heaved himself out onto his feet. He pulled his shoulders back, shucking the sopping labcoat. Gel glistened over his sculpted body, highlighting every perfectly toned muscle, every shimmering scale. Amazing Man’s breath caught. His creation was magnificent. It roared a birth cry.

Soon Italy would have all the dinosaur they could choke down. First, though--the test. Amazing Man swept Orion with his Amazing Psychoanalytic Vision, to make sure his psychic transfer had held.

He saw nothing.

Amazing Man tried again. Nothing. At all. Not his upgraded Orion, nor an unaltered Doc Orion. Not the blank slate of someone who has been mind-wiped. Not even the anti-psychic void of the Culexus Reavers. It was as if there was no one before him. Impossible.

Orion leaned back and stretched massively, his mysterious body rippling. Orion’s entire being was a perplexing, uncharted territory. Amazing Man resisted an urge to explore it. His heart suddenly racing, Amazing Man lashed out with his Amazing Knock-Out Vision to fell the breathtaking specimen.

Again, nothing happened. The dinosaur caught Amazing Man’s eyes with his warm gaze and gave him a gentle, toothy smile.

“It’s OK, Amazing Man.” His low voice flowed like the notes of a bass clarinet. “Your powers no longer work on me. Not now that you’ve infused me with your essence.”

Amazing Man began to tremble. He lunged forward and struck Orion. His fist connected with the raptor’s shoulder and the reptile rocked back from the blow, grunting. He wasn’t flung through the building. His arm didn’t explode. It looked exactly like a punch any mortal couple would exchange. In fact, Amazing Man’s fist kinda hurt.

“What… what does this mean?” Amazing asked.

“It means you no longer have to be alone,” Orion replied.

Amazing Man gaped at him. In the back of his mind it felt like a joke. Orion must have found it strangely exciting, watching him squirm. “You’re crazy,” Amazing said.

“Am I? How about letting your guard down for one moment, Amazing Man? How about not being so masochistic? I have your heart inside me now. I know. You don’t have to put on your mask. You can let it go.”

Amazing Man studied Orion. He couldn’t hear his pulse, couldn’t smell his sweat, couldn’t tell if he was lying or honest. His Amazing Psychoanalytic Vision didn’t deconstruct Orion into his constituent parts. His rejections, his indignities, his successes and emotions. He was more than those, than his paranoias and obsessions. He was…

“You’re a person,” Amazing said, voice subdued. He reached out a hand, stroked the reptile’s lantern jaw.

“Yes. Don’t be so surprised.”

Amazing Man stepped back, eyes troubled.

“I need a moment to deliberate.”

He lifted one fist and launched himself upward, punching through the building’s roof and into the sky. He kept going, as the air grew colder, and thinner, until it was so thin that sound couldn’t travel through it anymore, and all the cries and curses and jeers of the world faded into nothingness. And then there was nothing at all, only the all-embracing vacuum of the dark, and the million points of unwavering starlight all around.

#

Amazing Man sat in orbit, scanning the planet below him. His Amazing Vision could zoom in to see anything, even to pick out a single ant in a weed patch. But somehow, he couldn’t see Orion. It was preposterous.

And the things the handsome raptor had said… they made Amazing’s head swim. It wasn’t that Amazing Man was gay. He’d never felt attraction to any human. They were too petty, so small and predictable. Orion was none of those things. When he stood erect, looming a foot over Amazing Man due to his raptor-height, there was only smoldering mystery there. Unplumbed depths beneath his surface, that Amazing Man could barely peek into.

Did it mean so much, that Orion was a separate person, with hidden parts inaccessible to Amazing Man? It must. The old Doc Orion wasn’t immune to Amazing Man’s powers, and Amazing Man had never been the least bit interested in that dinosaur. Back then Amazing Man had still been absolutely alone on an empty planet. Pricked and needled by the endless wants of spiteful little things, yes. But they were small, clockwork pests. He craved the esteem of real people.

Amazing Man realized he wanted more of Orion. He wanted to know him, in all the ways a man can know a dinosaur. He dropped back to the earth, accelerating faster than gravity could pull him, because gravitational attraction was a weak force compared to the human heart. The atmosphere ignited beneath him, a glorious comet-tail of fire marking his path, burning outside as he burned within.

He slowed to a reasonable speed when he dropped through the rolling carpet of smoke from the Botanical Gardens fire, and alighted on the roof of the physics building where Orion waited for him.

The raptor stood relaxed, one clawed hand curled around a martini glass. He quirked one scaly eyebrow and threw Amazing Man a titled smile. It was like the glorious, arrogant bastard had never had a single doubt of Amazing Man’s decision. That confidence turned Amazing Man on all the more, and his Amazing Cock hardened further in his purple briefs.

“You’re back,” Orion intoned in his deep, rumbling voice. “I knew you would be.”

Amazing’s cock throbbed, and he swallowed thickly. “How? How do you know so much about me? It’s not just that I imprinted my emotions into you. There’s more you aren’t telling me.”

“Indeed. In my home dimension, the Raptor Dimension, I was very much like you. I had fantastic powers. I ruled the world as dinosaur tyrant. And yet, despite my legions of worshippers and hundreds of harems, I was utterly alone.”

Amazing Man stepped closer. “You left all that behind? You must have been terribly disappointed to find yourself in a dimension of soft, pink, scale-less humans.”

“Well…” Orion smirked and regarded his martini glass. “Actually, humans look strikingly similar to the female raptors of our dimension. We’re a very sexually dysmorphic species.”

Amazing Man took another step closer, so he was just beneath the giant lizard’s chin. His heart raced as he took in Orion’s stunning physique at such close range. He could finally smell the raptor’s scent at this distance, unaided by his selectively nonfunctional Amazing Olfactory Receptors. It was a heady musk, like rich earth with a soft tang.

“Ah. Female raptors. I was… well, I was sort of hoping…”

Orion put one claw under Amazing’s chin and lifted the man’s head. The two locked eyes, and Amazing could see the inferno of desire roaring in Orion’s eyes as well, barely held back by his exterior calm.

“Get on your knees,” Orion ordered him, his voice husky.

Amazing Man dropped to his hands and knees on the rooftop. Between the solid columns of the raptor’s thighs swelled a giant, scaled cock. Amazing Man sucked in his breath. He’d never seen a dick this big. He wrapped one hand around it, and even as large as his hands were, he wasn’t able to fully encircle it. He began to pump slowly, up and down over Orion’s length, and the raptor moaned in pleasure. Amazing Man placed the head of the dick on his lips, kissed lightly, and looked up at Orion coyly.

“Do it,” Orion panted.

Amazing flicked out his tongue, taking just a small taste Orion’s reptilian member. Then he wrapped a second hand around that giant dick and increased his pace, and gave the entire head of Orion’s penis a long, lascivious lick. He fell into a pleasant rhythm, servicing his cock with hands and tongue, and soon it was dripping with saliva.

“You like that?” Amazing asked. “You want more?”

“God yes. Let me feel your human mouth.”

Amazing opened wide and angled Orion’s cock into his mouth. He wrapped his lips over that scaly member and begin to bob his head up and down rhythmically, in sync with the pumping of his hands. His mouth was full to brimming with cock, his tongue curling around it, sucking and slurping. Orion placed his hands against the back of Amazing’s skull, guiding and pressing gently, and the reptile threw his head back and moaned powerfully.

“Oh fuck, that feels so good,” he gasped. But Amazing wasn’t done. He moved his hands out of the way, cupping the dinosaur’s balls, and lowered his head further. He didn’t stop when the dinosaur’s rod reached his gag reflex, relaxing his throat and pushing deeper. The dick just kept going until he was completely consumed in Amazing’s throat. Amazing’s nose pressed up against Orion’s rock-hard abs.

Orion moaned again in deep appreciation. “Holy shit, that is amazing. You are so fucking hot!” His hips rocked back and forth lightly, as he fucked Amazing’s throat. This had been the furthest thing from Amazing's mind when he'd decided to shove all the dinosaur Italy could handle down the country's throat… but he had to admit, this was the far better outcome. Orion didn’t let up in the slightest, but fortunately Amazing didn’t need to breathe. Orion’s thrusts got harder, and Amazing ripped his dick out of his Amazing Briefs and start pumping wildly, in time with Orion. He started to moan as he came close to orgasm, gently vibrating the cock still jammed down his throat.

“Wait,” Orion pulled his dick out of Amazing’s throat in a long, smooth motion that seemed to take geological ages.

“Oh god, why?” Amazing panted. “I’m about to come.”

“Yes, I know, and I’m not about to let you waste all that spunk. If you’re coming, you’re doing it inside me.” With that he lowered himself onto the rooftop before Amazing Man and laid down on his back, pulling his legs up into the air. Amazing Man scrambled over him quickly, aligning his own large cock with the entrance of the dinosaur’s tight back door. He teased the rim at first, testing the elasticity of reptilian butthole. He let a great glob of saliva from the throat-fucking he’d just received spill out onto the head of his dick. Then, slowly but firmly, he slipped forward and dived deep into the depths of Orion’s ass.

Orion’s head rolled slowly back and forth as he let out a long, satisfied groan. Amazing Man groaned as well, pushing in all the way to the base of his cock. Then he pulled back and began to pump into the dinosaur, railing him with the entirety of his dick over and over.

“Oh yes, fuck me!” Orion yelled. “Fuck me hard!”

Amazing Man pounded his ass furiously, exploring every inch of his rectum. Orion’s massive hard cock swayed back and forth with each vicious thrust. Suddenly Amazing Man felt something entering his own butt, something long and thick and scaly. He gasped and looked back, to see Orion’s tail pushing into him from behind. Amazing Man looked back to Orion, who was smiling over his gasps.

“Don’t you like it?” the dinosaur asked with a cocked eyebrow. Amazing Man arched his back to push into the tail, and continued to pound his raptor lover.

“You know I do,” he gasped, feeling the pressure of gay raptor tail inside him. It was almost a dick, pushing into his depths, and having Orion inside him as he was inside Orion made his head spin. As he pulled back from Orion he impaled himself on that tail, the feeling of fullness growing as a deep, throbbing pleasure radiated from what must be his prostate. As he pumped forward again his dick swelled in ecstasy, pounding into hot depths he had never even imagined. He felt his orgasm growing, building just behind the base of his dick like a dam holding back a flood.

“Oh shit, oh shit, I’m coming!” he yelled, and Orion spread his legs wider to accept the load, pressing his tail up into Amazing’s ass relentlessly.

“Yes, do it!” Orion yelled, “I want to feel your jizz pumping into me!” Amazing Man closed his eyes and moaned as the flood of come broke through his last barrier, exploding from his dick in a hot torrent. He grabbed the raptor’s scaley legs and thrust one final time, deeper than he thought possible, and spewed his seed far up Orion’s ass in a long, continuous stream. It flowed and it flowed, and still Orion gladly took every drop, his raptor ass able to hold loads no human could bear.

Amazing Man dropped back, spent. His dick slid out of Orion, a trickle of spunk coming with it. Orion retracted his tail and came up onto his knees, his dick still rock-hard.

“Now it’s my turn,” he grinned.

Amazing Man smiled back weakly, still lightheaded from his orgasm. He turned around, onto his hands and knees, and presented his ass to the raptor. “It’s only fair,” he breathed.

“Mm, I like what I see, but…” Orion wrapped his scaly talons around Amazing Man’s legs just above the knees, and lifted the human into the air. From atop the physics building, Amazing Man could see the entire university campus spread out before him, glowing under the warm light of the Botanical Gardens fire. It glowed like he glowed. He felt the head of Orion’s thick rod pressing at his butthole, probing. Then with a gasp Orion gently lowered him onto his prick.

“What, are you scared you’re going to break me?” Amazing Man murmured. “I’m fucking indestructible. Pound the shit out of my ass!”

Orion complied with a glad grunt, lifting the human up and then slamming him back down. Amazing Man moaned, feeling himself forced open for his raptor lover. He loved being used like this, loved the full sensation of that giant scaly dick inside him. He felt the spreading pulses of a prostate orgasm building, as he was repeatedly lifted up and brought down on that colossal dick.

“More!” Amazing said. “I need your dick, fucking give it to me!” His own dick had grown hard again already, and he began to stroke it firmly. Orion slammed up inside him again, faster, bouncing the human up and down like the sex toy he was.

“Oh fuck, your little human ass is so fucking tight! I’m going to come! I’m going to fill that tiny human ass with my spunk!” Orion leaned back, levering a few more fractions of an inch into Amazing’s butt, absolutely reaming the superhero.

“Yes! Yes, do it! Give me all your come! I want it so hard!” Amazing Man beat his own dick hard, reaching one hand back to grab Orion’s granite biceps. A deep, guttural sound grew in the back of Orion’s throat, an avalanche of gravel and lust, as he thrust up again, twice. And then the raptor threw his head back and roared, a massive dinosaur bellow that echoed over the campus and vibrated deep in Amazing Man’s chest.

“Oh fuuuuuuuuck!” Amazing Man said, and as he felt the raptor emptying his giant balls into his ass, he squeezed tight and erupted in an orgasm of his own. His come shot into the air, a long arc of pearly white, but it was nothing compared to the powerful loads Orion was pumping up into his butt. Spasm after spasm wracked the dinosaur as he filled Amazing Man’s entire asshole, and kept coming. Spunk came spilling out the edges and fell in thick gobs to the rooftop.

Orion held him in the air like that, gasping, for several moments. The two of them were as one, cooling in the night air, trembling. Slowly Amazing Man’s vision returned. Cradled in the raptor’s arms, looking out over the university… Amazing Man could see the destruction he’d wrought. It wasn’t a surprise, he’d been there when it had been inflicted. But it felt different now, in the afterglow of sex. Before, there had only been isolation and retribution. The stings of horrible little gnats that couldn’t run their own lives and wanted to tear him down, because he didn’t live in their valley of fear. Now he saw broken, wretched struggling. People striving to find some tiny spot of warmth in their lives, and failing, always failing. The frustration, the hurt of it, drove them to lash out at whatever target was most prominent. In the past it had been different races, or religions, or sexualities. Now it was Amazing Man. But they didn’t deserve his wrath. They deserved only pity. And, perhaps, sympathy.

Tears blurred Amazing Man’s vision. How many people had he destroyed, in his butt-hurt pride? How many had he killed? 44,371 directly, he knew due to his Amazing Total Recall Brain. Hundreds of thousands indirectly, liberating America and a dozen other countries with his Liberty Legions. And so many more maimed or wounded. It crushed down on him like a thousand-ton anvil. Or what he imagined a thousand-ton anvil would feel like to a regular human.

“Amazing Man…?” asked Orion, gently setting him down. Amazing turned, and laid his head on the raptor’s chest.

“Emilio,” he said. “It’s Emilio Estevez.”

“Emilio,” Orion said, trying the name out. Rolling it across his tongue. “Are you OK? Were you… were you a gay-virgin?”

“Actually, I was an everything-virgin,” Emilio admitted, as the tears overflowed his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. “But, it’s not that.” His throat was thick with phlegm. “I just… I’ve done so much wrong. And I’m only now realizing it. I would have subjugated the entire world, if you hadn’t shown me love. I had become everything I hated.”

Orion wrapped his arms around Emilio, and stroked his hair softly. The two stood silently, as moans rose from the broken landscape below, but not moans of pleasure. They were the groans of the grievously wounded.

“Well, yes, there is that.” Orion paused for a while, holding the crying man. “Emilio, back in my dimension, there was a wise man who lived long ago. His name is lost to us, but his writings led to Buckarooism, so we call him the first True Buckaroo. He said that it is up to us, every one of us, to MAKE LOVE REAL. That is what we did here today, but it doesn’t have to stop with us. With your power, you can MAKE LOVE REAL for so many people. Dozens, or more. I don’t know if it’s possible to truly redeem oneself from what you’ve done… but you can try. We can try together.”

Emilio broke into thick sobs, unabashedly bawling his eyes out.

“Thank you,” he said, between sobs. “I, I never felt this way b-before. I never w-wanted something r-rational. I am…” Emilio took a heavy, shaking breath, blubbering through his tears. “I am aware now. I just wish I’d met you so, so long ago.”

Orion rocked Emilio gently, cooing to sooth him.

“You live, you learn. I’m here now. I’ll be here always.”

And he was.


End file.
